


'They're in the cabin and--'

by themegalosaurus



Series: SPN episode codas [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s12e09 First Blood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Season/Series 12, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themegalosaurus/pseuds/themegalosaurus
Summary: Tag to 12x09. Winchesters, reunited.





	'They're in the cabin and--'

They’re in the cabin and the door closes and of course they can’t, it’s madness, but just for a second Dean looks at Sam in his jumpsuit, broad shoulders, broad chest; and he thinks about the midnight deadline ticking inexorable toward them, and wonders, fuck, would it really be so bad if we stopped trying to run? If we stopped running and we stayed right here in this dirty cabin, and I ripped those buttons top to bottom and went down on my knees for you?

(And then of course they don’t die, again; and they go home and Mom’s there and he hasn’t even kissed Sammy, hasn’t touched him, hasn’t had time in the adrenaline rush of escape. He lies in bed that night thrumming rigid with the wish for it, when his door cracks open and it’s Sam, barefoot, and he slides under the blanket solid and massive and spreads his big hand over Dean’s chest.)

( _Sam_ , says Dean, curls his fist into Sam’s hair, and Sam presses his face close against Dean’s throat and they breathe together, Sam heavy on top of him.)


End file.
